


Nightmare

by sweaterbarnes



Series: Multifandom Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [6]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 12:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2733113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweaterbarnes/pseuds/sweaterbarnes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwaine has a nightmare and is comforted by Percival.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare

Percival was startled from his sleep by a scream . He rolled out of bed and grabbed his sword, carefully walking towards the door and opening it as softly as he could. He padded down the castle hall, trying to find where the scream had come from. As he passed Gwaine’s room he heard a groan and a whimper. 

Percival threw open the door, sword at the ready. Scanning the room, he saw no immediate threat so he turned and was about to leave the room when he heard another whimper come from the bed where Gwaine lay. 

Gwaine was clutching his blanket and making high pitched whining noises into the pillow. Percival leaned his sword on the wall by the door and moved to stand by the side of the bed. He reached out and pushed some of Gwaine’s hair away from his lover’s face. He quickly pulled his hand away when Gwaine jerked awake, eyes wide and breath coming in pants as he tried to calm down.  

"Are you okay?" Percival asked, concern in his voice.

"I’m-I’m fine, more importantly, what are you doing in my room?" Gwaine asked, giving him a skeptical look and running a shaky hand through his long hair.

"I heard a scream and thought it was a threat," he said, gesturing vaguely to the sword by the door. He glanced down at Gwaine and was shocked at his appearance. The normally confident knight was pale and sweaty, his hands were shaking and his breathing was rough. "Are you sure you’re okay?"

"I’m fine!" Gwaine snapped, glaring at Percival. Percival raised his hands in surrender and backed away. 

"Fine, fine. I’ll go back to my room since you’re so obviously fine," he said, grabbing his sword. Just as he was about to close the door he heard Gwaine sigh and the bed creak.

"Percival wait," Gwaine said, placing a hand on his shoulder, "I’m sorry I snapped at you, come back please."

Percival smiled and turned around, “It’s alright, it’s fine if you don’t want to talk about it, I’m just worried about you.”

Gwaine nodded, “And I appreciate it, but I’m not ready to talk about it with you just yet, okay?”

"Okay," Percival agreed, leaning forward and kissing his forehead, "do you want me to stay?"

Gwaine nodded, pulling Percival towards the bed and sliding under the blanket. Percival climbed in next to him and pulled him to his chest, wrapping strong arms around his waist. 

Gwaine didn’t have a nightmare again that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and feedback are always welcome! <3


End file.
